


you have no right to complain

by seakicker



Series: skinship [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Praise, Shameless Smut, Smut, dude - Freeform, i love 2 sin:)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seakicker/pseuds/seakicker
Summary: Sure, there may be nothing to discuss, but there's always something to do.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi i want leo to cuck me 
> 
> ANYWAY i wrote this fic based off of leo's skinship which is HERE i love it hes too mcuh
> 
> i didnt copy the translation exactly like i rearranged/changed/added stuff for the purpose of writing a coherent story / to make things flow better (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=re5C12DWLiE)
> 
> idk ill prob make a series out of this!! i might make more skinship fics
> 
> enjoy sinners

"Inviting me here like this in the middle of the night..." Leo sighed, glancing towards the door as if he had somewhere to be. "I can't ever understand the things you do."

"Nerd," you giggled, covering your mouth when your laughs began to increase upon seeing his offended reaction. "Some things are meant to be _felt,_ not _understood."_

He sighed again, cheeks tinted pink as he averted his gaze. "Felt in the literal sense...?"

You knew he was referring to how you were touching him and relishing in the suppleness of his cheeks with your fingertips. Your hands were all over his face, cupping his cheeks, ruffling his hair, cradling his chin. 

"I thought you called me here to discuss battle strategy, not rub your hands all over me," He stated bluntly, his own hands reaching up to grab your wrists, halting their journey down his neck. "If there's nothing to discuss, I'm leaving."

"So uptight," You whine, breaking your hands out of his grip. "We're _married_ and you still act like me touching you is such a hindrance."

He closes his eyes, refusing to admit how much he loved the soft feel of your fingertips against his cheeks. He always enjoyed your touch; how could he detest such soft, gentle, yet teasingly inappropriate touches?  "You know it's nothing against you. I just don't like to be harassed like this."

You laugh, hands traveling to his shoulders. "There's too much armor in the way. How am I supposed to harass you now?"

"Take it off then," He blurts, cheeks reddening upon realizing that he did, in fact, say that out loud.

"But I thought me touching you was harassment," You joke.

 _God damn her and her annoyingly incessant teasing,_ Leo thought. "Shut up and do something already, (Y/N). Sitting around like that isn't going to do anything for either of us."

With great difficulty - seriously, how does he put this damn armor on every morning? - you help Leo out of his armor, and it falls to the ground with a dull sound. 

"Don't you think all that armor is just the slightest bit unnecessary?" You ask, running your hands along his now-exposed shoulders. "Isn't it heavy...? And it makes touching you and cuddling with you awful."

"Sorry some of us actually care about safety in battle," He chuckles, smirking. "Seriously... I often worry about things in the present, especially you. You tend to be careless and tactless in battle..." He stops abruptly, as if he had more to say, and shakes his head.

"And...?" You lead him on, trying to get what he left unsaid out of him. 

"Sometimes I can't help but worry about something happening to you," Leo's voice drops to a low whisper, head resting on your shoulder. He's so close you can feel his breath on your ear and the burn of his cheeks on your neck. "Because if something were to happen to you because you were being reckless, Xander and the others would be upset."

" _Only_ Xander and the others? You wouldn't be upset?" You laugh softly, your hands slipping down to his biceps to relish in their tone. "Leo, you're so cold."

"Stupid," He scolds, his own hands gripping your waist. "Of course I would be upset. Devastated, even. That's why... That's why I'll always protect you; so something doesn't happen to you. A world without you has no meaning to me." He pauses, and takes in a deep inhale. "Seriously... I don't know what I'd do with myself if you were to disappear... or worse."

He shakes his head and presses a kiss to the side of your neck, then another, then another, then one to your jawline. "(Y/N)... I'll protect you. Just stay by me and I'll always protect you."

Now it's your turn to blush. Sure, he may be cold and distant and a little prickly at times, but he's still your husband - your secretly affectionate, doting, caring husband. 

"I apologize for keeping this a secret until now, but I admire you, (Y/N)... honestly," He confesses. "The way you fight truly and passionately from the heart rather than the head... fighting for those you love rather than for some kind of personal gain... I think it would be nice to learn how to fight like that." His praise has you smiling, humility showing itself through flushed cheeks. 

"I..." A pause, a sweet yet burning kiss to your neck. "I love you. Truly and dearly." Another kiss to your neck, then one to the juncture between your shoulder and your neck. He slides his hands under the back of your shirt and pulls it up towards your shoulders, prompting you to lift your arms over your head. 

He runs his hands down your back, his touch leaving goosebumps behind. "We're married now, so whenever you want to be alone together like this..." He mumbles into your ear, hands squeezing your hips. "Just tell me. _Especially_ if such sinful activities are involved." Greed got the best of him as his hands continued to trail your skin, leaving no inch of flesh untouched and unmarked. 

You whimper as Leo continues to fondle you and squeeze you, paying you back for your touches - your fingernails digging into his biceps, your hands running slowly along his chest... "Hm? What are you so embarrassed for? You love to touch me as much as you please, but you're suddenly embarrassed when I touch you just as much?" 

He chuckles when he notices the flush of your cheeks and your eyes shut tight, conveying your embarrassment. "I'm right, then?" He smirks. 

Leo runs his hands along your sides before cupping your breasts through your bra, his lips teasing your shoulder. "So soft," He notes, pulling you into his lap. "Keep your eyes closed like that and stay still. It's hard to do anything with you shivering like that."

_Damn him and his teasing!_

Pressing a line of kisses from your shoulder to your chin, he finally, _finally_ kisses you properly and fully - and, God, was it worth the wait. His kiss is passionate and warm, lips molded perfectly against yours. He grins cockily when you let out a soft moan against his lips, adoring the sounds you make when he pleases you like this. He lets out a small groan of his own when he squeezes your breasts, the softness almost unbearable. He always was sensitive to the feel of you against his palms. 

When Leo teases your bottom lip with his teeth, you all but melt in to his hands, his firm yet careful touch and his heated kiss proving to be too much for your senses. "Leo," You whine out his name as one of his hands rubs the apex of your inner thigh lazily. 

"Let me hear more of those adorably shameless moans, (Y/N)," The drop in his tone makes you blush further, a sudden shyness and submissiveness painting your cheeks ruby. 

He kisses your neck before biting into it, a gesture that was sure to leave a mauve mark in the morning. He groans when you press your hands against his chest before trailing them down south, fingers dipping under the hem of the last article of clothing on him. 

"Eager, hm?" He teases, the hand on your thigh slipping into your panties. "If you touch me so shamelessly and greedily like that, you have no right to complain about how I decide to return the favor." 

"R-return it...?" You stutter, his dirty threats causing heat to course through you like blood in your veins. "How do you want to return it?"

"Well, aren't you eager to know?" He chuckles, relishing in the position he has you in. "Why don't I just show you? That'll suffice better than words could, don't you think?" 

You're about to reply when he pushes you back onto the bed, pinning you to it with a hand on your shoulder, his other hand teasing you under your panties. "This is an excellent way pay you back for how much you touched me, I think," He smirks down at you, his confidence rising with each shy reaction you give him. 

"What happened to that confidence you had while you were touching me? You're so shy now," He chuckles, fingers dipping inside of you, eliciting a gasp from your lips. "No matter. I prefer it when you submit to me."

Kissing your cheek, Leo runs a finger along your bottom lip. "Open." 

You comply, opening your mouth, and Leo slips two fingers inside. "There. This way, you won't be able to complain about me returning your favor."


	2. you have no right to refuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the long-awaited smut sequel! sorry for the delay <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this is months late but here!!!!! 
> 
> enjoy leo’s penis!! 
> 
>  
> 
> (i promise i’m gonna do a hoshidan boy next ok!
> 
> anyway!! i rushed the ending bc i was sick of delaying this (i’ve had this draft since like november) so ignore that lol)

Oh, how the tables have turned.

The night began with you touching Leo all you wanted, shamelessly rubbing your hands down his body. But you're now at his mercy, his free hand roaming your breasts, your curves, and your thighs with his other hand hooked in your mouth.

His hands are all over you, squeezing at the plump flesh of your breasts, tracing the soft curve of your waist, and teasing at the folds of your sex.

And although you originally planned to touch him to your heart's content and watch him blush with embarrassment and tell you to cut it out, it seems you're now the one flushed red with submission, your hands bound by a scrap of cloth as Leo presses his chest up against your back.

Your prior confidence gained from watching Leo flush from your touch gone as embarrassment spreads over your cheeks, you shiver when he presses his knee between your legs over your panties, chuckling as you squirm under him. You let out a quiet moan, the sound muffled by his fingers between your closed lips.

"I wonder how wet you are right now, my (Y/N)," You can hear the smirk in his voice with his taunts, his words as shameless as your touches.

"Aren't you eager?" He asks, although his clothed erection poking your thigh is more than enough to tell you that you're not the only eager one. "Rubbing yourself against me so shamelessly... You must really want me to reprimand you, huh?”

“How perverted,” His fingers preventing you from forming a proper reply, you nod your head frantically, pressing your hips against him to convey your need. This action earns a chuckle from him before he yanks your panties down to your knees. “This is behavior I’d expect from that Niles, not an up and coming princess like yourself.”

Leo slides a finger through the lips of your pussy, pleasantly surprised at just how wet you are, despite the fact that he's barely touched you. "We’ve hardly done anything yet, but you’re already soaked. I don’t recall giving you permission to get his aroused on your own.”

You shiver when he slides his finger from your pussy to your clit, your juices lubricating his finger as he rubs light circles over your clit.

Tying you up and bending you over so you're on all fours and at his mercy... you had no idea Leo could be so deviant. You had no idea your uptight husband had it in him.

Of course, you're not complaining or anything.

You whine as he just barely sticks his fingers into your dripping pussy. Pushing and arching your hips against him and writhing to get him to just hurry up and finger-fuck you already.

Leo finally removes his fingers from your mouth in order to hear you beg for him, and you don't fail to deliver.

"Leo, please!" You whine, spreading your legs further for him and glancing at him over your shoulder. "Please fuck me, please."

He smirks at your shameless begging before shoving his fingers into you, curling them and grinding them against your walls. "Gods, so shameless. Begging for me to fuck you like that... you're so naughty."

Beneath him, you moan and grip the sheets as he scissors his fingers inside of you. You jolt when he runs his thumb over your clit slowly, your back arching and hips pushing back against him.

"Enjoying yourself?" Leo asks, rubbing his fingers against your walls, his thumb merciless on your clit. You nod frantically, and open your mouth to reply, but all that comes out is a whiny moan when Leo begins to rub quick circles directly over your clit.

He chuckles. "Your reaction says enough. How shameless." You thrust your hips back against Leo's hand, shivering when his other hand releases its grip on your breast to slap your ass.

You squeak out his name and shift your position on your knees, gulping with embarrassment at just how much you're enjoying Leo's treatment. Just how much did your touching stir him up?

"Since you're misbehaving like this, I suppose I'll just have to stop," Leo sneers, pulling his fingers out of your dripping sex. Your soft whimper of protest has him chuckling as he sits upright, and you immediately miss the warmth of his body against your bare back.

He pulls you into his lap, biting his lip as he rubs his erection against your inner thigh. "Gods, you're so wet," Leo says, noting the wetness dripping down your inner thighs.

"Leo, I want it,” You whimper, knowing that you're treading on thin ice by making requests when Leo's like this. "Please, Leo, please."

“Although I wouldn’t normally grant your request like this, especially when you’ve done nothing to earn it...” Leo starts, rubbing the tip of his cock against your dripping entrance. “I suppose there’s no harm in indulging you every now and then.”

Well, that’s what he says, but it’s not like he could admit that he’s at his limit as well. He’s supposed to be in control here, so he just can’t let you know that he’s as desperate to give in to carnal pleasure as you are.

He finally curbs his desperation when he pulls your hips down to sink you onto his cock, taking a firm hold of your hips and sinking you down onto his cock. Leo grins sadistically at the way you tighten up around him. “Gods, you’re so damn tight.”

"Don't even think about coming without asking," Leo grunts through clenched teeth as he thrusts up into you, eyes trained on the way you twist your hips with his thrusts and the way your breasts bounce with each hard drive into you.

You only nod, not even bothering to try and form a coherent reply. You're left to whine and moan above Leo as he thrusts into you mercilessly, his fingers digging indents into the soft skin of your hips.

“Look at you. You’re too focused on feeling good to muster up a simple reply,” Leo sneers, but a pleasured groan at the way you tighten up around him betrays his dominance.

He’s certainly paying you back tenfold for all your teasing the way he said he would, with his deep thrusts, harsh words, and firm grip on your waist.

“Gods, so good. So good,” Leo praises, panting breathlessly as he ruts his hips against yours. Sure, you were absolutely depraved up until this moment, but Leo’s desperation could have rivaled yours.

There’s _nothing_ that arouses him more than teasing you, your whiny begging and the way you desperately rub your thighs together to get some kind of pleasure he’s depriving you of. Gods, the mere thought of you begging for him is enough to drive him mad.

Even now, Leo has you right where he wants you, panting and whining like an absolute _whore_ above him, your eyes screwed shut against the onslaught of pleasure. Your nails dig into your palms for some form of purchase, the restraints bounding your wrists together behind your back preventing you from grabbing onto Leo’s back the way you’d like to.

“Leo, I’m- ah!” You begin, but a hard thrust against a sensitive spot inside of you causes you to arch your back and moan shamelessly. You tried, oh; you tried, to warn Leo of your orgasm as he had specifically commanded.

He notices your orgasm, of course. “If you wanted to come so badly, you should have just asked,” Leo chuckles, biting his lip to hold back a haughty smirk.

“You’ve misbehaved for the last time tonight,” Leo states, sliding a hand down your stomach to toy at your clit. “I’m not going to show you any mercy, since you’d clearly prefer it that way, right?”

“I think making you come until you’re dry is a perfect punishment for your misconduct,” He smirks, pressing his thumb into your clit just to hear you whine his name.  
  
_“And it doubles as a way to pay you back for your relentless teasing earlier, wouldn’t you agree?”_


End file.
